


I Scratch Your Back

by merong63



Series: Drabble Madness [3]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/F, one day at the hq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: in which Sage asks Reyna to scratch her back
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Drabble Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Scratch Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> didn't wanna waste the idea, so here we are :3

She drags manicured nails over the expanse of an exposed back – slowly, steadily, surely.

“Ahhh, Del~” the woman in front of her whines.

“Mm?” Reyna hums, making sure it comes out noncommittally.

“Please…”

“But I’m already doing what you asked me, mi amor,” is the duelist’s coy answer, as she continues her ministrations on the other’s bared creamy back.

The other woman whimpers, her upper body momentarily seizing up before it chases the feeling of Reyna’s fingers over it again.

Reyna smirks. “Or are you feeling a different kind of itch now?”

No response.

Reyna lifts her hand quickly and replaces it over the top of Sage’s back, repeating what she’s been doing with increased intensity than before.

Sage cries out from the sharp sensation.

Reyna abruptly halts her movements and, with feigned concern, asks, “Oh, corazon, are you okay?”

“Ah! Please, just touch me already!”

Grin. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> when you've just been in a nine-hour lecture, you write a sh*tty something :3


End file.
